


【电竞退役向】是我一生的荣光

by jiang1



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiang1/pseuds/jiang1
Summary: 英雄联盟背景，无原型退役向周一尧（ones）×秦家明（monster）cp秦家明×钟珩延非cp向，人物关系见之前的几篇数字标题和［］内的内容是《勿忘》歌词
Kudos: 11





	【电竞退役向】是我一生的荣光

**Author's Note:**

> 英雄联盟背景，无原型退役向
> 
> 周一尧（ones）×秦家明（monster）
> 
> cp秦家明×钟珩延
> 
> 非cp向，人物关系见之前的几篇
> 
> 数字标题和［］内的内容是《勿忘》歌词

1－［捡起破碎的时光，还原成一段过往］

战队是不能输的，这就是电竞圈的残忍。

理疗师低着头认认真真的往这只精瘦的手臂上缠绷带，白色的纹理清晰的覆盖了小麦色的皮肤绕过虎口从掌心缠到腕上，缓释带在理疗师的手里如同光滑的水蛇一点点绕紧了手臂，最后停在肘关节之前，落成一个绷带结。

S10国内预选赛的最后一场BO5如火如荼的打到了第五场，林覃早就心急如焚，第四局的水晶在自己家炸开的时候他已经顾不得比赛，从后场带着理疗师就往选手席去。

教练冲他点头意会，转身跟裁判长交流，需要给他们选手争取半个小时的休整时间。

PF这里短暂的骚动没有对现场的气氛造成太大的影响，秦家明没有推辞，十分坦然的接受了理疗师的检查，拉开椅子往后滑了一步的距离，颓然的靠在椅背上，右手垂落在侧面止不住的颤抖，他长长的叹一口气，“呼——”

理疗师双手端着秦家明的小臂，像是捧着刚出土的珍贵瓷器，明明不敢用力但却要耐心的一点点检查，稍一按上刚刚发过力的肌肉就引得人皱着眉头闷哼一声。

林覃焦急的在一边打着转，但又催不得只能一遍遍问，“怎么样，情况严重吗。”

理疗师摇摇头，“按照医疗的角度来说，打是肯定不能继续打了，但是——”

这句话在第一局开始之前就已经说过了，秦家明执意要把预选赛打完，任谁劝也没用，现在更是不可能换替补上来。

“但是——我需要一点时间为您做一个简单的绷带缓释，再加一剂止痛针，可是您知道高强度的用手已经对您现阶段肌肉产生了不可逆转的损伤，止痛针也未必能完全止痛。”

队友还有教练团都在无声的陪着，没有人置喙秦家明的选择，每个人都心知肚明，这应该是他职业生涯最后一次上场的机会，要不要坚持都应该由他自己决定，别人无权干涉。

钟珩延带了场务的工作牌，看见一群人从台上下来拥进了休息室也只悄悄后退在门边上静静的等着，他不懂赛事我不懂职业理想，他就是担心这只手这个人。

年纪最小的宋淮扬背过身去用手背蹭了蹭眼角，也被秦家明精准的捕捉到了，半开玩笑的逗他，“怎么了扬扬，这么心疼我，陈预要吃醋了一会不来帮野，那算谁的啊。”

林覃没好气得瞪他一眼，“我说你们一个个的就非的把自己折腾到这个份儿上才肯罢休？”

说着话也不自觉的眼圈酸疼，“这么多年跟着你们满世界跑，你们没飞够我都飞够了！大满贯我们也有了，一个世界赛名额而已！我们不要了，不打了！是，你们都是职业选手，有理想有执念，我呢？我不懂，但我看着你们从十六七岁的孩子长到现在！我看着你们一点点把身体交到赛场上，我不心疼吗？”

到最后几乎是吼出来的，从PF建队开始林覃就是一手打理战队的经理，甚少有过这么声嘶力竭的时候，倒让秦家明心里平添了一点暖意。

林覃也知自己失态，赛场上的事他不应该多嘴，说完就离开了，等在门外调整情绪。其他几个队员被林覃的话说到了心酸处，陆陆续续的也跟着出来了，不愿意对着理疗师的场景。

只有周一尧走过来拍拍他的肩膀，“实在疼得受不了的话……”

秦家明打断他，“怎么？周一尧你又要跟我carry位？”

没说出口的“换替补”被堵回去以后，摇头笑了笑，算了，这人就是这样，话锋一转，“我是说实在疼得受不了的话，也要打保野战。”然后也起身离开了。

休息室只剩下了在注射针剂的理疗师和靠在门边的钟珩延。  
  
秦家明低头看着自己被五花大绑的手臂，无言的笑了笑，转头对上了钟珩延的目光，徐徐如林，坚定如山。

他说，“加油。”

秦家明点点头说，“一定。”

  
2－［如今回过头想来，感叹大过于伤感］

炫目的光瞬间从场馆中心落下来，追着秦家明的脚步不停歇，五个选手从休息室一个一个的出现在镜头前。

这是预选赛最后一场最后一局，得胜者拥有出线资格。

从S3打到S9再到S10的预选赛，秦家明在PF这个战队用monster这个ID拿到了无数的荣耀，经历过巅峰，踏着当初的梦想走过破碎的赛程。

夏季赛的保送世界赛名额，他们没能拿下，积分赛的第二张世界赛门票他们拱手让人，还剩下今天最后一个出线名额。

秦家明路过灯牌和粉丝的时候，浅浅的鞠了一躬，说谢谢你们。中间最大的红色光影里清清楚楚的挂着他的ID，还有熟悉的队旗，两个多小时打下来，粉丝高举着一刻也没放下来过。

“野王加油！”

最后排的男生，声嘶力竭，哭喊不止。

“野王上海见！PF上海见！”

原本躁动的粉丝被几句喊话瞬间点燃了，赛前官方做过数据分析，这个赛季所有的战绩和个人成绩横向对比下来PF队的胜算都渺茫，对面的CTP（Chase the Pride）作为后起之秀中最强势的一支队伍，虽然夏季赛惜败DTF但凭着这个版本无可匹敌的打野优势以挑战者的姿态稳稳的接住了最后这一局BO5。

十点四十分，秦家明在LPL赛场上统治野区的最后一场比赛，PFvsCTP，年度之战在万众瞩目中拉开帷幕。

ban&pick的时候最后一个位置给到辅助，教练沉默了两秒在身后转了两圈，“锁岩雀吧。”

CTP这边非常嚣张的放了秦家明的本命英雄永恒梦魇上场，反而ban了陈预一直跟打野配合的机器人，显然他们认为现在的monster对局势形成的威胁不如辅助来的大。

宋淮扬蹭一下把耳机抓下来，扭头看教练，不可置信的问，“打双野？”被陈预凌厉的瞪了一眼，“戴耳机！”

回过神的宋淮扬急忙带了耳机，刚刚像是忘了有队内语音这回事。其实赛前一个多月教练一直有让他练一些打野的英雄，陈预心里隐约就有一点猜测。

只不过…陈预轻点鼠标，拿了一个自己不常用的辅助英雄巴德。

双野的胜算更大，教练知道陈预知道秦家明也知道，队里的每个人都知道，但是偏偏这么多年了他们都习惯了，秦家明在野区横行霸道的日子和张扬的风格。

3－［我也曾被谁记得，随时间变成遗忘］

陈预用着配合性不强的巴德，前期给下路铺了视野就急着去游走，买了眼石去了中上位，宋淮扬这边视野做的不深，buff区都没给到，但两边的阵容都不以下路做核心攻击，只勉强对线补兵而已。

monster依然选择了反野，陈预来到上路跟对方上单周旋，配合一血掉敌方上单后，周一尧回家，陈预无缝衔接反资源回上线的monster，一场小范围的赚了兵线。

“PF的野辅双游这一波优势尽显，算是三抓一，其实是换了下路的。”

“对，其实是换了下路。”

因为只剩下下路的宋淮扬被抓崩了，敌方风女又是经典的奶妈，和AD配合的天衣无缝，用下路复活的时间弃塔抢野。CTP套路玩的一直很脏，不一定发育但是一定压着对方的发育线。

“但这是CTP作为一支年轻的队伍独特的自信，他们下路迅速发育，不排除这一局有可能双方会打破之前上中野的僵局从下路突破。”

解说一语成谶，经济差拉开了，上野优势补不住下路的空缺，再明显不过的局势，CTP一鼓作气在下路开了团，同时monster拿下火龙闪现进团支援。

剧痛从绷带下面传来，抽搐感直抵指尖，千钧一发的那一个R，突进偏离轨道。

周一尧在最后的时候塔姆E技能换血对面的男枪，扛在monster的前面，倒在最后一个。秦家明残血回家，CTP一换四，一波团战定胜负。

PF撑着最后一点信念，打到了三十二分钟。

“恭喜CTP这只年轻的队伍，在经历了重重关卡，一路走来给我们展示了什么是后起之秀，什么是不畏不惧，恭喜他们拿到最后一张世界赛的门票！”

秦家明盯着屏幕无声的笑了笑，摘了耳机靠在椅背上，耳边嘈杂声音，有解说激动的祝贺，有队友安慰的话语，有粉丝摇旗的呐喊。

他们在等着CTP趾高气昂的来握手交欢宣誓胜利，然后将这一支拿过两次世界冠军的老将战队PF踩在脚下，踏骨成名。

4－［那些爱过我的人，是否无恙］

满是吵闹的会场，一声嘶哑的声音划破了选首席的沉默。

“野王没有输！”

秦家明急急的回头，循着声音的来源，战队的粉丝区一个巨大的灯牌从天而降，高悬在镜头之下。

灯牌下站着一个身形削瘦的男人，穿着跟他同样的队服，几乎和周围的粉丝一模一样，手臂上圈着应援的手幅，侧脸还有一个黑色纹身贴印着的“MONSTER”

秦家明从前跟他抱怨过许多次，为什么不来看他打比赛，钟珩延一边假装翻着文件一边敷衍他，我又看不懂，再说了去现场隔的那么远我也看不到你人，不如看直播呢。

钟珩延站在粉丝中间，从胳膊上解开手幅高举起来，头顶上是他从没见过的灯牌，是钟珩延在各个粉丝群里混迹了多少天才做出来的

——恭送一代野王，你是永恒的梦魇

钟珩延第一次在公开场合高声呼喊出他的职业ID，“monster！monster！”

粉丝跟着钟珩延一声大过一声的呐喊，从几十个到几百个，从monster喊到秦家明，再一点点被野王侵略。

甚至CTP的粉丝也跟着喊出来，那是对强者的敬仰与崇拜，是对英雄的致敬。直到整个会场都像是演唱会一般对着秦家明。

镜头之下的秦家明依然一脸平静，但是目光落在那个万人之中与粉丝毫无二致的男人身上，柔和几许。

5－［岁月催我们成长，剩青春潦草收场］

周一尧拍拍他的后背，悄声提醒他，该走了。

秦家明回头看了一眼台上巨大的两个队标，垂眸转身。

那一个眼神明明短暂，钟珩延在遥远的灯光下却突然明白了，一直以来他曾问过的，职业理想是什么。

是什么呢？

是在风雨飘摇的电竞行业里拼尽全力，是在毫无希望的对局里全力以赴，怀着一颗赤诚的热心相拥每一场比赛。

即便步履维艰，也在负重前行。

即便残酷，也会坚持。

“他真的是…野王啊。”钟珩延望着上方渐渐红了眼圈。

6－［太多的感触想要去说，却没听的对象］

退役仪式办的很大，钟珩延亲力亲为。

算了，其实也就是出钱而已。

林覃直接敲定了今天的赛场，也不用多少粉丝和观众，给他一个镜头一个采访就够了，退役纪录片在比赛结果出来的时候微博已经发出了。

会场的工作人员在几分钟内就把台上的背景和布置换成了PF战队的专属板，两边腾起了队旗队标，钟宁围着秦家明转，一脸的羡慕说，他第一次看见这样的钟珩延，调教的真好。

秦家明悲伤的情绪里又掺了一点无奈。

长达四十分钟的记录，七年，两千五百多个日夜，三百多场比赛，两万多小时的训练时长，在今天，正式结束了。

说是退役仪式，其实就是给选手一点说话的时间。

他整理了一下队服，临上场的时候周一尧把一面队旗披在他身上，秦家明愣了一秒后回头看他，周一尧只笑着拍拍他说，“去吧，你但得起这面旗子。”

火红的锦缎上面金黄色的队标闪光灿烂，密密麻麻的黑色签字笔写满了字，是林覃亲自写上去的，七个赛季大赛小赛一共三百二十五场，每一场他使用的英雄和战绩，都印在了旗面上。

“PF”两个字母上，写满了荣耀

2017全球总决赛冠军。

2019全球总决赛冠军。

三届LPL夏季赛冠军。

三届LPL总决赛FMVP。

秦家明拉着旗帜两角握在胸前，订做的队旗长有两米半，宽也有两米多，披在肩上垂落到脚边，跟着上台阶的动作，飘扬抖动。

那不过几秒的路程，像极了七年前在直播间里被粉丝宠到无法无天飞扬跋扈的野崽儿。

意外也好，惊喜也好，总是一环扣一环。

钟珩延换了一身合身的西装，拎着话筒从后台一步一步的走出光影，俨然一副主持人的姿态向秦家明打招呼。

两个人握手的瞬间秦家明手上用力，面上挂着机械的笑容，含糊不清的低声警告，“钟总，副业真多啊，你倒是瞒的够严实。”

钟珩延点头笑着回应他，“你的职业生涯，理应是我分内之事。”

主持人的台词没有很多，流程也很简单，他是作为战队第一赞助的身份出席选手退役仪式，给足了体面，也尽到了爱人的陪伴。在人生中最重要的时刻，与你同台而立。

钟珩延帮他把队旗系在胸口，让他分出手来拿话筒，然后就转身去了侧台，留下舞台中央一身红旗的秦家明。

“对不起，我们输了。”

说完这句话，秦家明缓缓的鞠躬，冲着台下的粉丝，冲着直播摄像头的机位，深深地弯下腰来，许久许久。

久到开始有零零星星的粉丝挥着手喊，没关系，或者还有喊，野王没有输。

参差不齐的声音在巨大的场馆里此起彼伏。

起身的时候秦家明把头扭到摄像机拍不到的地方两秒钟，蹭了两下眼角以后迅速在镜头前露了个笑脸，端正了麦克风。

“输了就是输了，我知道从今天以后PF就跌落神坛了，连续七年出线的记录就在刚刚，结束了。”

他的神色分外平静，如每一次赛后的采访。

“很抱歉…在职业生涯的最后一天，没能给战队拿到最后一张世界赛门票。”

“但是——”哽咽的声音又从喉咙里挤出来，粉丝里已经有小声啜泣的声音，男粉只默默的举起了手里的战队手幅，女粉舞着灯牌边哭边想安慰台上的人。

“monster不哭！”

“monster是永远的野王！”

秦家明背过身整理好情绪，无奈的冲镜头笑了，“对不起，如果之后有剪辑的话，麻烦把这种丢人的事剪掉，那，回归正题。”

“我在LPL打了整整七年，也有浪来浪去的输过比赛，也在野区被抓崩过，但是——更多的是我们极限翻盘，逆风崛起。七年前电竞对于大多数人来说是个陌生的甚至是贬义的词语，我从洪荒时代一步一步走过来，见证了太多的战队从名不见经传到一战成名，也亲自经历过站在世界巅峰的感受，他让我在金色的世界里感受到什么是职业理想。”

“其他感谢的话就不多说了，退役的专访里都说过了，相信大家现在都已经看到了，唯独有一点还是想单独说出来的是——感谢时代，让我们从洪水猛兽变成为国争光的英雄。”

眼里闪烁着泪光，嘴角却一直微笑，像是回忆起少年时代的一腔热血和至今的坚持。

“但是荣耀转瞬即逝，青春总是会散场的。特别是职业选手的青春，总是这么的短暂，由于种种身体原因，今天在这里，不得不跟各位说一声再见了。很庆幸，我在联盟中站起来，最后也倒在联盟里。”

“再见。”

屏幕上巨大的“再见，野王时代”出现的时候，林覃哭的泣不成声，指着剪辑纪录片跟官博小妹挥挥手，示意她没问题可以发了。

至此，秦家明的职业生涯结束了。

PF－monster断开连接。

7－［如果说我的名字，安慰过你的悲伤］ 

退役后的生活，陷入了僵局。

替补转正以后忙着跟老队员打配合，新打野的操作和意识都支撑不住野核的打法，战队迫不得已调整策略，陈预肩负起打局。

所有的一切都有条不紊的进行着，似乎没有人记得这场声势浩大的告别，但其实真正被困在那场失败的比赛中的，不止秦家明一人。

没有拿下世界赛资格的十月明明应该是轻轻松松的日常rank，但是满满的训练赛安排和每个人紧张的气氛，都在祭奠PF第一次没有进世界赛的耻辱。

秦家明收拾了行李，拉着行李箱的到了训练室门口，看了一眼里面的机位，十一点半的时候还空无一人，他就要这样悄无声息的离开了。

如果周一尧没有拎着一条蘸了水的牛皮腰带站在走廊的尽头。

秦家明松开行李，“都要走了还要给我留点纪念吗，周一尧。”

周一尧没搭腔，拉过他的行李往自己房间里拖，“跟上。”

没了训练的秦家明一身私服，都是钟珩延精心准备的，剪裁合身的衬衣西裤，显得身形更加的削瘦，从前穿惯了的训练服现在已经被挂在了基地的展厅里，背后印有他的ID。

秦家明从容的把门关上，开始跟周一尧眼神对峙，目光大部分落在了他手里湿淋淋的皮带上不自觉笑了，“有备而来？”

周一尧把皮带对折在手里抻了抻，“可不是呢？大清早泡上的，怕伺候不好野王，他一琢磨又得拉行李走了。”

大概是有四年多都没挨过周一尧的打了，秦家明心里还是发怵的，尽管这可能是一场无休无止的虐打，换自己的心安。

什么也没说，把身上的打字脱下来挂在靠近门口的衣架上，双臂撑在了桌子上，脊背微微的俯下来，等待划风而来的疼痛。

周一尧穿着拖鞋，踢踢踏踏走路的声音非常大，一步步靠近的时候秦家明不自觉的咬上下嘴唇，呼吸困难。

论手黑，钟宁怕是没有他的体会更深。

大概是因为，周一尧之于钟宁而言有长辈一样的教训有爱人一样的疼惜，但从记忆里翻出多年前的那些周一尧挥着尺子教他成长的日子，他都是无言的审判者，只宣告惩罚。

等待许久的第一下兜着风劈下来。

8－［也不枉费我，来过一场］

沉闷的声音在脊背上炸开，跟着一声闷哼，原本撑直的手臂猝不及防打了个弯手肘磕在桌角上，有多疼可想而知。

结果刚要重新撑起来的秦家明被按住，“不用起了，就这样趴着吧。”

“我没事，继续吧，刚刚…没准备好。”然后又起身撑住，把瘦弱的后脊呈现在周一尧面前。

接下来的几下果然都是被硬生生的接住了，沿着肩胛骨向下排，一道接着一道，覆在价格不菲的薄质衬衣面料上，压成浅浅的褶皱再被另一下打散。

白色的衣物下隐隐约约的透着红色，数量不多的几下皮带落在精瘦的脊背上让秦家明仰着头认真的忍痛，肩胛骨时而缩起来又忽的被迎着疼痛而被迫松下来。

如果没有这层衬衣的遮盖，大约从左肩斜斜落下来的痕迹肿起来薄薄一层，由上至下已经排满了一整个后背。

秦家明也只是把痛呼隐藏在喉咙间，任冷汗一层一层从额角的细发里渗出来。

身后的人给了他足够的时间消化掉心理上的不适和身体上的抵抗。

掂在手里分量十足的皮带又一次抵上他的脊背，这次从左肩开始。

周一尧跟他说，“没有人怪你，也跟你没有任何关系。”

交叉的伤开始从肩头开始，湿漉漉沉甸甸的牛皮腰带抽上脆弱的脊背，在衬衣上晕湿了表层的面料，白色变得透明又贴身。

“这是团队的决定，这场比赛也是你应该打的，既然输了，就是五个人都输了。”

排排向下，和原来已有的反方向的肿痕叠落下来，渐渐发酵成抑制不住的痛呼。

咬紧的齿关开始泄露出一丝呻吟，气声总是比神经的控制更为迅速，来不及收进口腔里的喊疼就吐到空气里。

“你觉得这张世界赛门票是你丢的，那好，再给你一次机会，你重新去打！”

“啪！”

狠厉又毫无技巧的高举起来又落下的皮带瞬间撕裂了昂贵的衬衣，一道口子出现在肩胛骨的部位，透出里面慎人的血红色。

“没有ones！没有znn！没有Never！也没有yue！”

每一句都跟着格外重的一声响，衣料的开口被扯开越来越大，延伸拉扯一直到了腰际。

纤瘦的细腰上紧绷的肌肉展示着主人在无限的隐忍，脊梁骨凹陷的位置免于皮带的咬噬依然是小麦色的皮肤，在周围肿起来一道一道的痕迹中甚至衬得更为深陷。

终于撑不住的秦家明扑倒在桌上，“哗啦”一声扫开了桌面上的障碍物，身后的皮带停止了虐打，轻轻触碰在脊背上，滚烫的皮肤和冰凉的牛皮接触，强烈的向每一寸神经传达着理智控制下无处可逃的现实。

“你能赢吗。”周一尧问。

能赢吗？不能。

团队游戏是这样的道理，但是曾经让半个赛区闻风丧胆的“monster”没有C动全场，这就已经是错了。

虽败犹荣这个词，永远不属于电竞。

一言不发的人和自己置气，麻痹自己。这么多天来，他们在基地里只字不提世界赛的事，就连最在意战队名声的林覃也悄悄把官博的评论区清了一遍又一遍，带着人在秦家明的微博里封了一批又一批的号，不为别的，就为了告诉他，他不论什么成绩走到最后，都是最初战队认可的那个打野选手。

眼见着狼狈不堪的人还要撑起身子来，周一尧大手一抓拎着他的腰，把人丢在床上，甩了手臂再一次打上饱经凌虐的身体。

这次不一样，放过了不堪重负的后脊，皮带落下的位置稍稍向下，接触到臀部的瞬间，床上的人鲤鱼打挺一般的反抗起来。

周一尧屈膝跪压在他的小腿上，新款的板鞋在挣扎间落到地毯上，皮带横着竖着的毫无章法的开始在身后抽打。

“我在问你话。”

重新开始了一轮狠打的秦家明在顷刻间反抗失败，认命的咬着手臂艰难抗刑。

秦家明摇摇头，有气无力的回了声“不能。”

臀上也挨了十几下，肿起来的高度有一指，肉眼可见的速度撑起了合身的西装裤，没有弹性的布料摩擦着皮肤让疼痛格外明显。

但是他没有喊停，也没有喊痛。

他需要。

输了就是输了，即使最后一场比赛，没有人复盘没有人追责，但是不代表秦家明心里可以放下。

人最难原谅的，永远是自己。

“最后一场，教练做了双野的准备，陈预还是安安分分的拿了一个已经没什么用的辅助，你还不懂吗！”

感觉到皮带又一次搭在他的身上，秦家明闭了眼睛默默咬上手臂，结果被狠厉的力度硬生生破开了齿关，顺便从头顶扔下来的还有周一尧像是气急了的声音，“爱咬换左手咬！”

秦家明松了嘴倒也没再咬左手，只静悄悄的等着再次被发落，但是这回许久，都没有再感受到疼痛降临。

周一尧坐下来，手上动作不怎么温柔的把已经破了的衬衣扯了几下彻底报废。从床头柜上的医疗箱里拿出棉签和药水来，开始细细的给他消毒抹药。

大约是有破皮的地方被蛰的生疼，秦家明咬牙屈起了脊背，挨打的时候没叫出来的疼这会但是一声没落下。

面积太大，周一尧索性拆了棉球用镊子夹着一点一点往破皮的地方按，每每落下去就能看到秦家明手捏死了床单，几乎要把手里的东西绞碎了一样。

周一尧问他，“这样就舒服了？”

秦家明心里说着其实没有，但只是沉默了没作答。

“你记着，或许我们能赢，但是这样的选择是五个人共同的，即使在最后一天，你也是战队的野核。”

“我知道，英雄折戟需要走出来的时间不是人为可以估量的，况且——”周一尧手上的动作放轻了一点，仔细地擦拭着靠近肩胛骨处破的比较厉害的伤痕，“这是最后一次，或许以后没有机会给你弥补，但是，”

“秦家明，祝你前程似锦，不坠青云。”

9－［也许这世界喜欢善忘，没有我不会怎样］

折腾过了上药，周一尧直接拉开他的行李箱翻出了一件款式差不多的衬衫扔给床上趴着思考人生的秦家明，“换好了出来，新打野还等着你调教呢，别一天到晚想着回去泡金主，也别跟我矫情，这点伤下得来床。”

秦家明刚想撑撑胳膊肘，拉扯了一身伤龇牙咧嘴的往门口摔了个枕头，“滚蛋。”

关门声刚响过床上的人卸了力气彻底放松，药水的味道在空气里弥散，背上凉飕飕一片，他翻了个身把背后的痛压在身下，自虐一般重重的躺下去，闭上眼睛细细的体会这种折磨人的滋味。

门突然又开了。

秦家明没睁眼，“又干什么，这都几点了你该训练了。”

“是我。”钟珩延关上门。

熟悉的声音从玄关处传来，秦家明蹭一下坐起来，伸长了胳膊捞过衬衫来慌慌张张的往身上套，“你怎么过来了，这么早。”

钟珩延低头看了一眼腕表，“刚你还说这都几点了，看见我了又说早，在别的男人房间里光着半个身子被我抓到，不解释一下吗秦秦？”

刚刚被钟珩延突如其来的出现惊到没能反应过来，等人走到床边了就也什么都明白过来了，没有周一尧跟他知会，他怎么找得到这个房间来还能直接开门。

想到这又瞥了眼床头被扯烂了的布条和地上横躺这的皮带，虽说这几年除了偶尔在床上意乱情迷的时候会上手拍个几巴掌，或者下了夜训以后“碰巧”又被他抓到钟总夜店留恋不舍的时候按着腰训两下，秦家明总体来说都算个温柔体贴的好男友。

10－［总会有下一个人，走到你的心上］

  
——尤其床上的时候，二十出头的年轻人什么都不怕，脱了裤子兽性大发的时候真能翻来覆去一整夜。

两个人一时陷入了尴尬，钟珩延伸手去解他刚刚穿好的衣服，秦家明也没反抗，反正什么都端到了台面上摆着，丢人的流程早就走完了。

真到了褪下衣衫的时候，钟珩延还是愣在原地，一口气憋在喉咙里迟迟没吐出来，半晌他指尖向下扣上他的腰带问，“还有吗”

秦家明打开他的手敷衍两声，没有了，拿东西回房间去。

钟珩延就安静的把行李箱扣上拖着回秦家明自己的房间，刚关上门就虚抱上了身后走路还有点别扭的人，猛地覆上他的嘴唇，不温柔也不粗暴，就只是急促的吸允着口腔里柔软的唇舌，手上摸索着解开他的皮带。

金属扣掉到地板上的声音巨大，惊醒了两个情迷中的人，没有触碰到皮肤的时候，钟珩延的手指已经感受到了那些滚烫的肿痕，交错凌乱的排布在对方的臀上腿上肩脊上。

刺痛了他的指尖，仿佛伤都是伤在他的身上也印在了他的心里。

秦家明没给他质问的机会，急匆匆的推着人的肩膀倒在床上，没管对方拒绝的声音，“你伤着呢。”

埋头在钟珩延肩窝里啃噬着的人喷着热气分出一点回应来，“没事，想你了。”

钟珩延躺平了任他在自己身上肆意妄为，也不敢伸手抱他的后背，生怕一不小心再碰疼了哪里，无处可放的双手就自然的往下身摸去。

触及到一个硬起来的欲望。

贴身的西裤束缚在身上的时候，称为人类。脱了衣服赤裸相待的时候，总是被不理智的各种情绪操控，那是探及灵魂深处的原始的人类，我们称之为野兽。

“你硬了，秦秦。”钟珩延手上用力握了两下如愿的感受到手里的东西又涨了两圈，“做吗。”

秦家明蹭了蹭他的胸口，感觉到温热的体温以后单膝跪起来，“做。”

11－［谁曾是你的偶像，我有过你的疯狂］

  
两个人一旦都疯起来，没有理智，耳边仿佛只剩下了烈火焚身的一个字。

熟悉的场景和姿势，正面仰躺着，却是没有像往常一样用细长的双腿夹住对方的腰，反倒被捞起来挂在小臂上分开极大的角度。

即使再多次从床上败下阵来乖顺的任由秦家明摆弄，但这样主动赤诚的被驯服还是第一次，没有反抗，全身心的迎合。

放在腰上的双手突然用力，还没做好扩张的甬道就突然被异物进入，两个人的体温就互相交缠着包裹起来。

虽然秦家明每次都是这样急不可耐，但今天明显不同往日，横冲直撞的像个没经过情事的毛头小子，只知道机械的抽插，没有怜惜和温柔。

“想、想要我就用力！”话音落下来就像是一颗烟花瞬间散在房间里，灼热的星星点点掉在床上，烧热了两具身体。

钟珩延忍不住收了收抓紧床单的手，强行忍受着顺着身后涌向整个下身的抽搐感，腿上酸软的不成样子，原本还能勉强自己撑着不靠秦家明手臂的力量，这会已经完全把重量都放下来。

秦家明在这种事上总是干净的要命，平时润滑带套总是不紧不慢井井有条，不论是自己的体液蹭到了对方皮肤上还是多余的润滑都会被擦拭的干干净净然后才进入正题。

身体周围有灼灼的热气，胯骨撞上雪白的皮肤，剧烈的撑破感就再一次的顺着细嫩的括约肌向四肢百骸传递反抗的信号。

秦家明问他，“是不是连你也知道，最后一场比赛打不下来！”

钟珩延不敢乱动，只强迫自己平息下来呼吸放松身体，迎接着一波又重过一波的冲撞，绕是他久经沙场，惯会从各种身体里寻找快感，也用了很久的时间去习惯秦家明这种突如其来的粗暴对待。

他哑着嗓子回答，“我不在乎什么比赛，那是你的荣誉与我无关。”

朦胧着，身上的人吻了他的锁骨，动作轻柔的跟身体里越来越快的摩擦不像是同一人所为。

“我的荣誉只有你，秦秦。”

秦家明在沉浮间寻找着什么呢，钟珩延想，他想摸摸那个一脸泪痕的他，伸手到半空的时候突然被另一只指节分明的手大力的握住，他亲吻他的掌心，咬噬他的手指。

钟珩延终于疼出了哼声，紧紧皱着眉头也不愿意闭上眼睛，他清晰的描绘着这张脸的轮廓。

和每一个采访里出现在视频开头那个谦逊有礼的少年渐渐重合。

他永远是轻微一躬身，“大家好，我是PF的打野monster。”

他还是一点点圈上秦家明的身体，任由双腿搭在那个铺满了一身红痕的皮肤上，紧紧的勒住了爱人的情绪，两个人都顺着疼痛染红了一双眼眶。

秦家明抱紧了钟珩延的腰，几乎要把人从床上腾空起来，重重的几下顶进去，把人含在嘴里的一句话，细细碎碎的打破。

“秦秦…祝你、一生…一生安稳，平、呃…平安喜乐。”

呻吟声夹着破碎的话，融进欲望里，化在解脱中，射到身体里。

12－［那一段开心的日子，请你勿忘］

  
秦家明伏在钟珩延的身体上喘着粗气，背后殷红一片就再一次落进他的眼底。斑斑驳驳还有细细的血丝因为刚刚的剧烈动作而重新变得鲜艳起来。其实汗水顺着肌肤的纹理渗进伤口里，蛰得生疼。

“你刚刚说什么，再说一遍。”

钟珩延抚上他的脊背，咽了一下口水，“我说，祝你一生安稳，平安喜乐。”

秦家明笑了两声，胸腔震着身体下的人，仰了头问他，“不该祝我前程似锦吗？”

“那是别人的事，他们只记得你是个职业选手，他们认识的是主播野崽儿，送走的是一代野王monster，但是我遇到的是二十岁的秦家明，我留下的是…我二十三岁的爱人。”

热泪顺着钟珩延的肩窝留在皮肤上，烫暖了爱人的身体，也宣泄了连日来压抑到无处可逃的压抑。

“哭什么，你这个每次把叔叔上完了就开始卖惨的毛病，还能不能好了，嗯？”钟珩延嘴上抱怨着，但是却顺着脊背拍了拍，仿佛真的在哄一个落泪的孩子。

“周一尧说你明示暗示的讨了顿打，终于得偿所愿了。”

秦家明趴着脑袋不吱声，他自己心里清楚其实都是懦弱逃避的给自己找解脱而已。他说得对真正放不下的，只有自己。

“心理上的这道伤疤揭掉了，身体上的情绪叔叔也给你接住了，说吧宝贝儿，还有什么要求。”

“只要你说出来，别说是摘星星要月亮，你就是想要刀山上的凌云，火海中的雪莲，我也给你取了送到眼前儿。”

秦家明没理会他满嘴的撩人，慢慢跪起身来从对方身体里退出来，淫糜的体液就跟着一点点流出来，晕在床单上浊白一片。

13－［我做过你的偶像］

“电竞原是我这短暂的二十三年里唯一的梦想，但是现在想想应该换个说法，是我第一个梦想。”

钟珩延眼角含笑，似乎是知道他要说什么，腿不怎么老实的蹭上对方的身体，“那就是还有第二个？”

秦家明点点头，“有，”不等钟珩延继续追问就继续说，“好好陪陪被我上了三年都没约过一次会的小叔叔。”

“追逐我的爱人，钟珩延。”

巅峰诞生了一群虚伪的拥护者，黄昏时刻见证了真正的信徒。

赛场上统治了野区多年的选手monster的故事在某一刻戛然而止，留下了无数的传奇也带着遗憾最终散场。

但这算什么呢。

monster绝不是最后一个驰骋巅峰的打野位，会有慕名而来的年轻生命，他们会背着行囊如同当年青涩的秦家明，在镜头下双手紧张的无处安放，但是眼神却坚定不移地说，大家好，我是PF的打野。

会有另一批不畏强敌的少年，在逆境中成长成让世界赛区闻风丧胆的英雄。

14－［是我一生的荣光］

“祝你前程似锦，不坠青云。”

“祝你一生安稳，平安喜乐。”

再见monster，你好秦家明。

再见——我的野王。


End file.
